Kyrimorut
Kyrimorut was a remote bastion and stronghold located in the northern hemisphere of the Outer Rim world of Mandalore. A large example of the traditional Mandalorian dwelling known as a vheh'yaim, Kyrimorut served as the home of the Mandalorian Skirata clan, as well as a refuge for any clone trooper or commando who wished to desert the Grand Army of the Republic during the Clone Wars. Following the rise of the Galactic Empire and the start of the Jedi purge beginning with the issuance of Order 66, Kyrimorut accepted clone deserters from the new Imperial Army, as well as a small number of refugee Jedi who sought to escape the Empire's persecution. Historyhttp://starwars.wikia.com/index.php?title=Kyrimorut&action=edit&section=1Edit Kyrimorut was constructed on Mandalore in 21 BBY, on land in the planet's northern hemisphere owned by the Mandalorian soldier, Kal Skirata. Because of his involvement in the Grand Army of the Republic, Skirata entrusted the oversight of Kyrimorut's instruction to long-time friend, Rav Bralor, with whom Skirata had spent nearly ten years on the planet Kamino training clone commandos for the Galactic Republic's clone army as members of the Cuy'val Dar. Bralor, in turn, commanded a team of skilled construction droids in the creation of the sprawling vheh'yaim. Skirata would finally take possession of his Mandalore home later that year, following his kidnapping of former Kaminoan Chief Scientist, Ko Sai. There, he would keep Ko Sai imprisoned in order to force her to create a cure to halt the accelerated aging that plagued the Republic's clone troopers, and artificially shortened their lifespans. Jedi Knight Etain Tur-Mukan—who was romantically involved with Skirata's former clone commando trainee, Darman, whom Skirata looked upon as a son—also came to Kyrimorut in order to secretly have her baby, Venku, away from her duties as a Jedi General in the Grand Army, and without the knowledge of the Jedi Order.1 Kyrimorut became the Mandalore home of Clan Skirata, and when Kal Skirata's former clone trainee, Fi, was gravely injured during a mission to Gaftikar, he was smuggled off of Coruscant and out of the Grand Army and brought to Kyrimorut for recovery.1 Following the issuance of Order 66, the Null-class Advanced Recon Commandos—whom Skirata had raised as his sons since rescuing them from termination at the hands of the Kaminoans—in addition to the clone commandos Corr and Atin from Omega Squad, deserted from the Grand Army and relocated to Kyrimorut; with them went Besany Wennen, wife of Null ARC trooper Ordo, and Laseema, wife of Atin. Kal Skirata's biological daughter, Ruusaan Skirata, and the late Jango Fett's sister, Arla Fett, were also given lodgings at Kyrimorut. During the chaotic events on the night of Order 66's enactment, Omega Squad's sergeant was badly wounded and his squadmate, Darman, refused to leave him behind alone. Etain Tur-Mukan—who was by this point Darman's wife—had been killed by a panicked Jedi Padawan when she stepped between him and a clone trooper from the 501st Legion whom he was attempting to attack with his lightsaber, though her and Darman's son, Venku, was taken safely to Kyrimorut. Tur-Mukan's body was later brought to Kyrimorut for a Jedi funeral by friend of the Skirata clan, Nyreen Vollen, and cremated the following day.3 As the Republic transformed in the Galactic Empire, under the newly crowned Emperor Palpatine, Kyrimorut truly became the safe-haven it was designed to be. A bounty had been placed on Kal Skirata's head by Palpatine during the final days of the Republic, and the homestead was full of clone deserters, including the former clone commander Levet who had arrived aboard Ny Vollen's freighter after abandoning his life in the Grand Army.3 In addition to on-the-run clones, at Vollen's request Kyrimorut took in two Jedi refugees on the run from the Empire's Jedi purge: Padawan Tallisibeth Enwandung-Esterhazy, and a rare Kaminoan Jedi Master, Kina Ha. Several weeks after the Empire's formation, Kal Skirata's adopted sons Ordo and the former Jedi-turned-Mandalorian Bardan Jusik picked up the Alpha-class Advanced Recon Commando, Maze, when he contacted the Skirata clan for assistance after deserting. Maze had also rescued Jedi Master Arligan Zey during the events of Order 66, and both were brought to Mandalore and given refuge at Kyrimorut.3 Despite not being officially affiliated with the Skirata clan, Kal Skirata's fellow Mandalorian Cuy'val Dar associates Mij Gilamar, Wad'e Tay'haai, Walon Vau, and Rav Bralor, were frequent visitors to Kyrimorut. The former Separatist scientist, Ovolot Qail Uthan, had come to live at the remote bastion after being broken out of Republic custody, while she worked on the clones' accelerated aging problem following Ko Sai's suicide.34 Kyrimorut would continue to remain a haven for clones and the Skirata clan for years to come, and by 40 ABY, the residents were known colloquially as the Kyrimorut Wild Men.2